User blog:VoodooVinceFano3o/The Random Tails of VoodooVinceFano3o?
So ones up on a time, VoodooVinceFano3o az sum meigh call him Keithrist butt no 1 cairs abot tat naeme becuz no 1 haz time 2 say Keithrist wen talkin bout a Five Nights at Treasure Island user tat everyone makes fun of cuz he looks lik Slester was walkin threw a article tat i forgot ta naeme of wen all of a suden A Wikia Contributor came out of teh blue and said "Voodoo wii nead yo heeelp!" and Voodoo asked "Wut is it tat u kneed help from me beecuz u r Wikia Contributor and hav no way 2 defend ur butt so u come 2 me becuz I look like Slester?" So the Wikia Contributor pointed at Gerardluis23 at teh other end of teh article who waz drinkin a can of Tobias's blood. So Voodoo ran slowly to Gerard and said "Stop drinking thhat sir becausee Tobia haz aiids! Ahh omg aids! :So Gerard threw the can at Voodoo and said "Dolan! Neah!" and jumped liek a bunneh rabbit wen suddenly a twuck came by an ran him over becuz he waz a bad guy in disguise of a chat moderator! Then Voodoo got a phone call from Wyatt The FNARI Developer tellin him to go home n'cry like a babeh because Voodoo haz a giant eye. So Voodoo waz at his user page cryin because he forgot to edit the Photo-Negative Minnie post after being stabbed by FFoxy The Pirate. So to ease the pane Voodoo played a game on hiz computer until he got a private message from Samboogle that said "Hai ;3" so Voodoo wrote "hi" back becuz he waz playin a game that healed hiz stab woundz. Then suddenly "how r u?" suddenly appeared on teh chat. So Voodoo typed "STEHFU I WANT 2 GIT BACK 2 MAH GAEME TAT I WUZ PLAYING UNTIL U BOTHER MEE SO U ARE MEAN PERSON >:C" So Samboogle typed a smiley face that waz not smiling and had a frown wit a tear coming from teh top of hiz eye. So Voodoo set hiz status 2 offline so he could continuee wit hiz game then PuritySinners hacked Voodoo's hackable virus protected computer and computer got crash and blue screen of sad face so Voodoo got mad and threw a fit on hiz compooter because he was mad that becuze hee was mad. So then Voodoo looked up and saw Gametime8889 editing hiz user page so Voodoo got a shoe and threw it at Gamtime so Gametime fell down and died ten suddenly nsfw Treasure Island fan art apeard on tescrean of computer of Voodoo. So Voodoo got angry and sad so he turned off hiz compooter and hiz door went "DING DONG!" So he ran slowly down teh stairs and opened teh door and saw Samboogle at hiz door. Then Samboogle said "Hi mah nam iz Jordan u wanna be friieeendz?" So then Voodoo said "Get away u creepeh stalker, do I hav 2 put u in teh naughty box again? }:C" So Samboogle cri and went home and went on hiz compooter to look up thingz that I can't say in thiz blog post becuz my fingers be removed by KeeblerPie if i type such things on computer. So next day Voodoo drivin thrw Pirate Caverns. Voodoo suddenly saw helpless Wikia Contributor waving for help, so he stopped in front of Wikia Contributor and den Wikia Contributor sed "Hey can I hav a ride, I'm lost and I hav no fwiends :(" So Voodoo felt sorry for Wikia Contributor becuz Wikia Contributor didn't hav a home or any friendz becuz Wikia Contributor fail. So Voodoo >insert verb here< Wikia Contributor and drove away lik a good nise mean evil ashhole. Teh End. [[Category:Blog posts]